Heavily Armored Weapon Chassis
The Heavily Armored Weapon Chassis (HAWC) is a mechanical battle / transport vehicle employed by the various groups currently vying for control over the planet Rue-Hullan in the Phygos star system. Each faction has a unique set of HAWCs, distinguishable by color and in some cases overall design. Category:Technology Union Alliance The Union Intelligence Agency (UIA) features an impressive and diverse array of HAWCs, equally suited for cross-continent travel and head-on combat situations. They are both comfortable and reliable though the price is fairly steep (when compared to other HAWCs) to construct and produce, generally in a dull-grey or white color scheme with spats of red thrown in. The standard and most basic of the Union HAWC designs, the Prowler boasts average speed and relative ease-of-use, with enough firepower to suit light combat situations. The cockpit is mounted below its legs, giving the HAWC a unique 'M' shape that reduces the 'shake' of many other vehicles and is well-suited for all flat terrain, but may struggle on more rugged landscapes. Considered the front line of the Union Alliance, the more advanced Rampage is bigger and slower than many other models of HAWC (being the slowest vehicle in-use by the Union) but features an impressive array of stopping power that can mow down many smaller machines in combat, as well as full-swivel ability to view targets on all sides. Standing on two legs with both arms ending in large cannons, the cockpit is situated at the top of the torso, much like a typical human being, making it the ideal choice for all-terrain situations. The Tau-Ceti was nicknamed after a constellation visible from the UIA headquarters in a neighbouring star system, though it was originally dubbed 'The Lion', due to its appearance. The cockpit sits within the head, whilst the mouth and shoulders serve as artillery bays. With an impressive top speed and some of the most devastating vehicular firepower in existence, the Tau-Ceti is not only by far the largest model of HAWC ever created, but possibly also the most fearsome - and the most expensive. The Union's one and only HAWC with flight capabilities is also the fastest, but wields pitiful firepower when compared to its brethren. Though it is the preferred vehicle for long-distance travel, it is not uncommon to see thick groups of Rapier in combat with a 'quantity-over-quality' mentality, or dropping off soldiers for a ground-based assault. The manoeuvrability of the Rapier is not to be underestimated however, featuring a squat shape and broad, curved wings. Few existing HAWCs can keep up with a well-piloted Rapier for long. The Cyclops closely resembles a basic tank, with thick treads for crossing terrain and named for the singular cannon protruding from the cockpit (though at the base of which a range of smaller artillery is situated). As the technical name suggests, it is not intended for singular combat with larger HAWCs and is best suited to support roles or for carrying Union soldiers into battle. For many in the Union, this is the first HAWC they ever learn to pilot. Darken Republic HAWCs created by the Darken are cheap and mass-produced, though they far outnumber the signature HAWCs of the other three factions by a considerable ratio. Typically, Darken vehicles have square edges and weaponry designed to hassle and disable foes during combat. They are the only group that does not utilize a Heavy Assault HAWC, as the Darken generally attempt to overwhelm their enemies by sheer number, patrolling territories in large raiding parties and highly advanced radar. HAWCs of the Darken variety are generally recognized by yellow, gold, black and brown color schemes. Blade units are countless in number, forming a large portion of any raiding party or recon team. They have a distinct 'galloping' appearance when at full throttle, which causes a hard horizontal swinging of the cockpit but allows for much faster acceleration. The cockpit itself sits just above the legs, with missile rockets bays strapped to either side and smaller weapons affixed to the base - no arms to speak of. Some of the other factions have taken to calling them 'Buzzards', due to their frustrating numbers. The Stalker is one of several HAWCs designed with a 'fearsome' appearance in an attempt to intimidate and dissuade potential foes - it features a pair of thick legs angled backwards so that the 'knees' are behind the torso and cockpit head, with gigantic feet at the base perfect for crossing desert and other difficult terrain. Despite a wide array of firepower, the Stalker cannot rotate its torso making it extremely vulnerable from behind. Due to this, Stalkers are seldom seen without a Sentry escort. Resembling a large floating brick with stubby wings and a gigantic cannon above the cockpit, the Vulture is an unconventional style of airborne HAWC that nonetheless boasts impressive top speed and accurate firepower, able to swivel the turret in all directions. They achieve less 'lift' than some other flight-capable models, and their acceleration suffers on more difficult terrain. Despite this, they are a useful all-around unit. The equivalent of an armoured dump truck, the Boulder is a lumbering tank that features a dual-windowed cockpit at the front with cannons mounted on the shoulders and lesser weapons affixed underneath the 'chin'. It is undoubtedly the most agile Armored Support HAWC in existence, able to turn almost a full 180 degrees on the spot. Owing to their more fluid design, they are a rarity among the Darken forces and dispatched with caution. Bendian Confederation The Bendian Mercenary Confederation (known collectively as Mercs) boast some of the most impressive HAWCs in existence, with highly unconventional designs and overwhelming firepower. Truly, the Mercs are a mighty force in their own right, but with one critical flaw - their HAWCs do not employ auto-eject technology. If a Bendian HAWC starts to go down, the pilot often goes down with it. Furthermore, each of their HAWCs tends to suit a very specific role, and as such features glaring flaws or setbacks to exploit and with overall poor radar. Even so, having more designs than any other faction, the Bendian Confederation truly has an answer to almost every situation and is a rapidly-expanding figure in the Phygos star system. The Mercs lean towards a dark blue and white design, with hints of black and silver thrown in. By far the fastest Sentry HAWC in existence, the Ogre is a two-legged vehicle with twin cannons on either arm and a colossal horizontal cockpit atop the body. With strafing and partial swivel ability, the Ogre is able to hassle foes with peppering fire that most other HAWCs cannot match. While a definite nuisance in large numbers, the Ogre sports obvious flaws in the legs and wide head, as well as a heavy 'bobbing' of the cockpit when at full throttle. Its speed and versatility make it a Merc favorite for general cross-continent travel. Towering over most other HAWC models, the Minotaur is a tremendous mass that strides on two thick legs with the cockpit mounted inside the torso and rocket turrets protruding upwards giving the overall design a 'H' shape. It is capable of absorbing overwhelming amounts of punishment and dishing out just as much, with possibly the most diverse array of artillery ever seen in a single HAWC and surprising top speed to boot. The only drawback to the Minotaur is a sluggish rate of fire and some difficulty crossing steep terrain. The first (and currently only) model of designated 'Cruiser' HAWC can be a frightening sight to behold, as its design heavily resembles a cellar spider with six towering thin legs and a tiny cockpit in the middle. Despite a sluggish top speed and almost non-existent damage threshold, a last-ditch effort for defense comes in the form of a mounted 'Ion Laser Cannon' with minor swivel and pitch abilities, able to tear a hole straight through even the toughest hulls and even buildings. It is a rare sight to behold for any non-Merc infantry. Resembling a thick four-legged tarantula and when compared to the far larger HAWCs that precede it, the Venom does not seem like it would be suited to Heavy Assault status. Even so, the 'thorax' poses enough firepower to quickly mow down an astonishing variety of opponents, with even further additional weaponry beneath the cockpit head. There is nary a terrain in existence that the Venom cannot cross, and it stands as a common and reliable figure amongst the Merc forces. The Razor lives up to its nickname with sleek, angled wings and a singular cannon atop the cockpit, though its most impressive feature is the title of fastest overall HAWC ever built. Though it suffers slightly from a noticeable vertical 'bobbing' when at top speed, the manoeuvrability and sharp responses make the Razor a favorite vehicle among the Merc ranks. Recent models have included a pair of additional smaller cannons beneath the hull. Despite being somewhat basic in terms of firepower and top speed, the Legionnaire is a highly durable HAWC and one of the only Armored Support vehicles with a turret that is able swivel a full 360 degrees and aim the barrel straight up. It is commonplace for a Legionnaire to drive straight between the legs of another HAWC and blast away at the exposed underbelly. While Bendian mercenaries tend to favor other classes, the Legionnaire is still a stalwart part of the Merc forces and a surprisingly diverse machine. Scorp Imperial Empire Possibly the most curious HAWC designs belong to the Scorp, who are well aware of the likeness of their name to the scorpion creature and have even integrated this into some of their HAWC's appearances with a green, jade, black and brown color scheme. Their focus relies heavily on inflicting immediate damage and solid defense at the expense of incredibly slow top speeds. Their individual raiding parties are small but well-organized, and when combined with their extremely advanced radar technology, backup is always close at hand for the Scorp warrior engaged in combat. Highly cautious, their HAWCs utilize a unique IFF code that is impossible to fake from another HAWC, one of many preventative security measures they employ. Vicious and dogged in battle, the Scorp armies are among the most effective in existence. The Jinx stands on two thin legs with inverted 'knees' situated behind the cockpit, which constitutes the entire torso hunching forward into broad dome, giving it a very beetle-with-legs appearance. Two clawed arms rest under the dome and are equipped with basic rapid-fire machine guns. Twin cannons rest atop the 'shoulders', with the ability to swivel and pitch straight upwards and even aim behind the HAWC, giving full range of motion. When coupled with an impressive radar, the Jinx makes for an extremely effective Sentry HAWC. Bearing a vague resemblance to a praying mantis, the Predator features a thick body that extends almost to the ground, large 'folded' arms, solid legs with flat feet and a small cockpit head at the top. It is the only known convertible HAWC, capable of dropping down onto all fours thus giving it the ability to cross almost any terrain, though it can only achieve full throttle whilst upright. Able to absorb great amounts of damage, offensively the Predator uses a range of electric pulse weaponry designed to incapacitate opposing HAWCs. Modelled after an emperor scorpion, few HAWCs match the fearsome appearance and bizarre design of the Emperor. The cockpit is situated at the top of the tail in place of a 'stinger', with three sharp legs on either side of the long torso. In place of pincers are a pair of tremendous plasma cannons capable of rapid-fire, the only known use of this technology by any faction, though this consumes great quantities of power leading to the Emperor's sluggish top speed. What it lacks in defense, it more than makes up for in brutal offense. By far the most unconventional of the known Hovercraft designs, the Wasp features sharp ramming 'grills' along the thick, bulky wings designed to scrape and tear at opposing HAWCs. These wings also house the main artillery, with cannons emerging from both the tops and the underside of each, four in all. The triangular cockpit sits at the front, extended from the torso on a sort of 'neck'. The rear extends behind the wings, with a mounted munitions bay at the top, making it an incredibly diverse combat machine. The Stinger boasts unimaginable defensive capabilities, a nigh impenetrable moving fortress that shrugs off all but the meanest of incoming enemy fire. Designed as the ultimate protective shell, it is common to see a large number of Stinger HAWCs rolling into battle and deploying countless Scorp footsoldiers, as well as being able to dish out punishment with rocket bays strapped to the hood. The treads are covered by the sturdy torso plating, giving the Stinger a flat, sleek design. Category:Technology